Large-scale applications geographically distributed over large areas often process large distributed datasets that require massive data transfer over a wide area network. Service provider networks typically provide an extensive network infrastructure to provide packet-based data services to the offered services. The network infrastructure typically includes a vast collection of access nodes, aggregation nodes and high-speed edge routers interconnected by communication links. These access devices typically execute various protocols and exchange signaling messages to anchor and manage subscriber sessions and communication flows associated with the subscribers.